


Happy Birthday

by them_bonez



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bar Scene, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Darth Maul - Freeform, Dry Humping, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Motorcycle ride, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, PDA, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Reader Insert, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Tattooed Dick, Unprotected Sex, alcohol consumption, bloodfin, maul has a ridged dick, maul is pretty, maul lives in a fuck pad, simp for sith, star wars prequels, thigh riding, twi'lek bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: porn without plot, this could take place anywhere, it starts out in a bar where reader is celebrating her birthday with a friend and sees a handsome stranger. I had this funny thought that Maul could have a “fuck pad” funded by daddy sidious , so that’s kind of what I thought of for this. This is pre-phantom menace aka before the "cut"
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, this was an anonymous request, “ "i don't like being told what to do unless im naked" prompt for maul also dont worry I BELIEVE IN YOU :)” from when I asked for a smut prompt a little while ago on tumblr! I hope someone enjoys this I had fun writing it, and I’m getting more comfortable writing sex scenes now, so thank you anon!!!

The alcohol burned its way down your esophagus and lined your entire stomach with fire as you slammed the shot glass back down on the bar and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand.

“Not bad, eh” your friend, a blue tw’lek woman, Shaena, laughed out to you.

“I mean I’ve had better.” you gruffed out with a grimaced expression on your face. The bar smelled like moldy beer and lost dreams. At least the burning sensation of alcohol took away from the bad smell for a spell.

“That strange Zabrak has been staring at you all night.” Shaena looked to the corner and your eyes followed her gaze to a crimson Zabrak with his hood drawn up and sitting alone. His intricate black tattoos and piercing golden eyes were mesmerizing, but you tried not to stare too long lest you get caught.

“Hmm, I doubt he’s staring at me, Shaena.” you respond with a scoff.

“He is too. You should go over and talk to him, he’s so cute.” she giggled.

“I don’t know.. what would I say?” your face grew hot as you turned your back on the Zabrak to hide from his line of vision.

“Tell him it’s your birthday and you want birthday sex.” she let out a huge laugh with that, doubling herself over with her own humor.

“Oh maker, Shaena, you are so embarrassing.” you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms across your chest.

“Come on, you said yourself you came out to have a good time tonight. I know you hate your birthday, but you really should say hi to him. You know what. I will introduce you to him.” She walked off towards the Zabrak’s table.

“Oh Shaena!” You hissed as you tried to grab her arm. “Stop! No!” It was too late she was already almost to his table and you sheepishly followed behind her with a weak smile on your face.

“Hi, sir, it’s my friend Y/N’s birthday and she thinks you’re really cute. Do you mind if we sit with you?” Shaena’s words hit your ears like bullets of molten lava melting your brain in pure embarrassment as your face grew hot to match. The stranger said nothing, but Shaena took it upon herself and pulled a chair out for you first and then sat down as well. You both sat facing the handsome mysterious devil now and a smile crept across his face as he looked you over.

“So what’s your name?” you decide to break the silence, looking into his captivating fiery amber eyes and feeling like if you stared too long you’d be hypnotized.

“Maul.” he responded after a short while, the moment of silence at your table had been deafening over the loud music and drunk ramblings of the patrons surrounding your table.

“Maul. That’s a great name. Ok you two, I have to go check in on my friend group over there so I’ll let you two catch up.” Shaena announced abruptly as she winked to you and walked off into a busy section of the bar before you could protest. She did not have any other friends here, you knew. 

The handsome stranger, Maul, looked off into the distance, seemingly always keeping an eye on everyone and everything around him, before he met your eyes and you instinctively smiled as he did so.

“So, um, what brings you here tonight?” you bit your lower lip as you asked the question, feeling a little silly. You really hated small talk, but didn’t want to just stare at each other in silence either.

“I am working.” He responded simply and finitely.

“Oh, ok. Am I bothering you?”

“No, quite the opposite. It gets boring tracking down these drunks my Master sends me to assassinate.”

You gulped and thought over what you should say next carefully.

_Was he really a killer? Or just trying to be funny? He certainly looked like he could be an assassin. Should you be scared? Walk away and find Shaena? Or would that make it worse?_

“You have nothing to be frightened of, I am not going to kill you.” He laughed lightly.

“I’m not frightened!” you lied. Thankfully, a droid came up to your table to distract from the lie and to take your drink order. You ordered wine and Maul paid the droid without question.

“Do you not drink?” you asked noticing he ordered nothing and didn’t have anything to drink.

“Not when I’m working,” his deep voice was so enchanting, you wished you could listen to him talk all night.

“Here, come sit next to me,” he motioned for you to sit next to him on his booth seat and you did not hesitate to get closer to him. You scooted next to him and couldn’t help the big smile on your face. You could feel the warmth of his body and smell his rich musk, swirls of cedar, cinnamon, with a dash of petrol. You leaned in and put your hand on his chest, covered by layers of black fabric from his tunic and robe and breathed him in.

“You smell so good.” your exhaled out, your head resting on his shoulder.

“Not as shy as you come across initially, I see.” he laughed out and then leaned down to put his mouth at your ear as he whispered in his deep mysterious voice, 

“And you smell delicious, my pet.” His hot breath making you shiver with anticipation and arousal. You turned your head to lightly touch his face and were awestruck at how soft his skin was in your hand.

“May I kiss you?” your eyes sparkled as you inquired for his consent.

“I thought you’d never ask.” and with that he leaned into your lips with his own and parted them with his tongue and you both lost yourselves in the moment sensually tasting each other as you swirled your tongues back and forth. You grasped the back of his neck and pulled yourself closer to him, desperately wanting to get on top of him and ride him in this crowded bar, but stopping yourself. His gloved hand reached down to grab your ass and pull you closer still. You were practically straddling his leg now and you shed the modesty you felt a moment ago to pull yourself up on his leg and ride it as you grabbed his face with both hands and sucked the breath from him, stopping slightly to bite his lower lip. He pulled away momentarily and lightly sucked on your neck, then kissing and lightly biting up and down your neck and back to your lips. 

You kept grinding on his leg, lightly moaning from the pleasure.

“You taste like the sweetest wine in the galaxy, my pet.” he purred into your ear. You were already weak for this Zabrak and every moment your desire grew, overtaking your body and soul.

“oh maker, please fuck me.” you moaned into his ear.

“I don’t like being told what to do unless I’m naked,” he confessed with a devilish smirk as he leaned back from you for a moment. Your pussy was throbbing and wet with lust. Maker, you wanted him so bad, your patience out the door and replaced with a blistering hot desire.

“W..Wh..Where can we go?” you panted out.

“I know a place,” he remarked and gently stood you up next to him as he led you out of the bar. You looked for Shaena and she smiled as you gave her the signal letting her know not to wait up for you.

The cool night air hit your face and bare arms and sent a chill down your spine. Maul held you close to his warm body as you walked alongside him. You wrapped your arms around him and looked up into his face and smiled deliriously, drunk with wine and lust. You walked up to a circular shaped speeder bike, nothing like you had seen before. Maul got on, and you stood in confusion for a moment, there was only one seat, where would you fit? He patted his lap signaling for you to climb atop him and you quickly acquiesced. 

You sat side saddling him and wrapped your arms around his neck and chest to hold on as he sped away into the night. You couldn’t help the giant smile plastered across your face and let out a few loud laughs, as your hair wildly whipped around your face. It was your first time on a speeder bike, and it was fun beyond measure. 

When you arrived at his apartment, you were quite surprised at how neat and orderly everything was. It was extremely minimal, but still warm and comforting. You guessed you didn’t know what to expect from him, he was unlike anyone you’d ever met before. 

He took your face into his hands, now ungloved, and you leaned into one of his hands and turned to kiss his palm. He tilted your chin up and kissed you softly, slowly increasing the intensity until you were both ravenously attacking each other’s tongues and clawing at each other’s clothing to come off. Each layer of his that came off you could smell more and more of him and it was the same as before, but so much stronger and sinful. At last his last top layer came off and maker, he was covered in tattoos. They were mesmerizing and you had to stop to admire them all for a moment, tracing your fingers all over them, stopping at his nipples to lightly press and finally you brought your mouth to one and kissed and lightly sucked. He groaned in pleasure and held your head close to him as you snaked your way up his chest peppering him all over with kisses.

You were now only wearing your near soaked underwear and Maul still had his pants on so you tugged at the belt to undo and found very quickly he was not a boxer or briefs gentleman, but very much so a commando one. You trailed your hand down to his erect cock and lightly gripped it, feeling the unique ridges of his anatomy. He stumbled back and moaned at your touch as you massaged his cock with your hand. His hand traced down your body, stopping to massage your breast and tug at your nipple. You were so fucking wet now and he slowly made his way down to your core to feel your arousal for himself.

“Maker, you are so wet. You feel so fucking good.”

He rubbed your clit in a circular motion and traced his fingers along all your folds now slick with pleasure. Your entire being was tingling with blazing ecstasy as he he inserted a finger inside you and curled it forward. A loud moan escaped from deep within you and your knees were ready to buckle, his finger pumping in and out of you the only thing keeping you standing. You grabbed ahold of his pants and ripped them down, he kicked off his boots and his pants, your bodies still entangled together as you led him backward towards the bed.

“Now, my pet,” he caressed the back of your head as he spoke, “you may tell me what to do.” You stood back to take in his naked form, he was unbelievably sexy, his entire crimson body covered in the black geometric tattoos, including his massive erect cock. My, what a member it was, you couldn’t imagine the pain of getting that area tattooed, but the result was enticing beyond measure. You took his hand and laid yourself across his soft dark sheets.

“Lick my pussy,” you instructed the Zabrak as you opened your legs wide in invitation.

“My pleasure,” he breathed out in wild lust as he pounced on top of you. Kissing all down your torso, slowly making his way down until he reached your pussy and lightly breathed onto your wetness, The warmth of his breath was enough for you to arch your back in anticipatory passion. He began licking your core, circling your clit with his tongue. He brought his hand up to spread your lips as he licked you clean, moans escaping between your heavy panting. You grabbed his head between his crown of horns and rubbed around them, causing him to purr into you. You were on the precipice of exploding in orgasmic delight. 

You lifted his head off your center and gave him his next instructions,

“Now you need to fuck me, Maul.”

“Yes, my pet,” he groaned out as you got on your hands and knees and trembled in near ecstasy waiting for him to enter you. He put his hands on your back and moved them slowly towards your ass, spreading your cheeks as he lined his cock up to your dripping pussy and gently began entering you, each ridge of his cock a new overwhelming sensation as it filled and spread your walls. You gasped in pain and pleasure it was almost more than you could stand. He finally made it all the way into you and you grasped the sheets in fistfuls and cried out his name, breathing in the clean linen scent of his bed.

He slowly moved back and forth fucking you as he increased the speed and intensity your entire body rocked forward and it took all your strength to hold firm as you felt yourself getting pushed forward by the momentum of his thrusts. He reached his hand around to play with your clit as he fucked you, you wildly gyrated your hips to fuck him back as he did so. Both of you panting and sweating, the sound of skin slapping skin, as you felt yourself begin to cum, electrifying your entire body and you collapsed down onto the bed, while he kept fucking you as your walls spasmed and clenched onto his dick inside of you, screaming out nonsense and burying your face in the bed to muffle the sound. 

You turned your head back to him as he still played with your overly sensitive bits and thrusted into you.

“Now is my turn to fuck you, Maul,” you commanded between breaths. 

He gave you that devilish grin as he slowed his pace and gently exited you from behind. You fully turned to face him and put your arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed. You put one arm across his chest to hold him down as you used the other hand to guide his cock into your soaking and swollen center. You both gasped at the sensation and his eyes rolled into the back of his head with pure ecstasy as you slowly moved up and down fucking his cock.

The kriffing ridges, maker, how could you ever fuck another after this experience?!

You bounced up and down on him now using both arms to hold the powerful Zabrak down as he moaned and writhed in agonizing pleasure. 

“You ... you ... are so... fucking good.” he could barely get the words out as you fucked him senseless.

“I’m going to cum soon, my pet.” He breathed out in a gruff whisper. You let go of your hold and gave your next instruction still gyrating on top of him.

“Fuck me and cum all over my body,” your walls squeezed down on his cock and he whimpered as he threw you down onto the bed and landed on top of you, his cock never leaving your sweet warm chambers as he did so. He fucked you slowly at first, causing you to mewl at the pace and you bucked your hips toward him and grabbed his ass pulling him into you. You both yelped out with pleasure, your bodies dripping with sweat, the pheromones strong enough in the room to kill a rancor. He suddenly removed his cock from you and held it in his hand as he came all over your stomach as he groaned out in pure ecstasy.

“Don’t move.” He instructed you as he got up and found a towel to gently clean you up. He kissed you sweetly and laid down next to you.

“did you have a good birthday?” He asked sincerely. 

“The best I’ll ever have I’m sure of it.” You nuzzled into his shoulder and wrapped your leg around his, both of you still sweaty and shaking from bliss. 


End file.
